dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Eight
Season Eight (or as it's also known, DEXTER: The Final Season) is the last season of the Showtime series DEXTER. The season is said to tie directly with Season Seven, thus suggesting that each season will cover a part of one large arc. Although the writers were planning to end the story by Season Eight, they never ruled out the possibility that a Season Nine could occur. Scott Buck stated that "While Dexter Season 8 will be treated as the final season, there’s still a chance that the show could continue into Season 9.", indicating that DEXTER could go beyond Season 8.http://screenrant.com/dexter-season-9-discussion-preview/ However, Showtime recently revealed that this will be the Final Season and will close out the series, definitely. Showtime has confirmed that Season 8 premiere will air on the 30th of June, which is the first season to do so as all other seasons aired in the Fall (starting primarily in September and sometimes in October). It will consist of Twelve Episodes, the same as the previous seasons. The DVD release for Region 1 is scheduled for November 12th, 2013. The Blu-ray disc release for Region A is scheduled for the same date. In this season, Dexter meets neuropsychiatrist and psychopath-expert, Dr. Evelyn Vogel, who reveals to Dexter that she guided Harry towards creating "the code" that Dexter operates under. She is hindered by a new serial killer in Miami '("[[The Brain Surgeon|'The Brain Surgeon]]"), who has begun killing people and leaving a fragment of their brain (the anterior insular cortex) on her doorstep. She confides in Dexter to use his skills to hunt the killer down for her. Meanwhile, Debra 'has become a guilt-ridden mess since murdering 'LaGuerta and demands that Dexter leave her life, as he is the one that she blames for her action. Slowly but surely, however, Dexter and Debra manage to reconcile with the help of Vogel, but not all is well when "The Brain Surgeon" imperils Dexter's potential future with a visitor from the past. Cast Main Cast *'Michael C. Hall' as Dexter Morgan *'Jennifer Carpenter' as Debra Morgan *'Desmond Harrington' as Joey Quinn *'C.S. Lee' as Vince Masuka *'David Zayas' as Angel Batista *'James Remar' as Harry Morgan *'Geoff Pierson' as Thomas Matthews *'Aimee Garcia' as Jamie Batista special guest stars * Charlotte Rampling as Dr. Evelyn Vogel * Sean Patrick Flanery as Jacob Elway * Yvonne Strahovski as Hannah McKay Recurring Cast *Jadon Wells as Harrison Morgan *Darri Ingolfsson as Oliver Saxon *Dora Madison Burge as Niki Walters *Sam Underwood as Zach Hamilton *John D'Aquino as Ed Hamilton *Nick Gomez as Javier Guzman *Bethany Joy Lenz as Cassie Jollenston *Dana L. Wilson as Det. Angie Miller *Aaron McCusker as A.J. Yates Guest stars *Rhys Coiro as Andrew Briggs *Scott Michael Morgan as Lyle Sussman *Barbara Tarbuck as Ms. Sussman *Rebecca Staab as Lucy Gerard *Andrew Elvis Miller as Ron Galuzzo Crew Numbers inside parenthesis indicate the episode directed/written. Directors *Keith Gordon (1) *Michael C. Hall (2) *Ernest Dickerson (3,11) *Stefan Schwartz (4) *Romeo Tirone (5) *John Dahl (6,9) *Alik Sakharov (7) *Holly Dale (8) *Steve Shill (10,12) Writers *Scott Buck (1,12) *Manny Coto (2,12) *Lauren Gussis (3) *Tim Schlattmann (4,11) *Scott Reynolds (5,10) *Jace Richdale (6,10) *Arika Lisanne Mittman (7) *Wendy West (8,11) *Karen Campbell (9) Episodes Videos Dexter and Ray Donovan Summer 2013|Dexter and Ray Donovan Summer 2013 Dexter New Season 8 Preview|Season 8 Preview Dexter Season 8 Premiere Review|Premiere Review Dexter Season 8 Sneak Peek Scene|Sneak Peek Scene Dexter Season 8 Trailer 2|Trailer 2 Dexter Season 8 Final Panel ComicCon 2013|Season 8 Final Panel ComicCon 2013 Dexter Season 8 Behind the Scenes|Behind the Scenes Dexter Season 8 Premiere - Behind the Mask Teaser 2|Behind the Mask Teaser 2 Dexter Finale Now It's Over|Now It's Over Gallery Promo dexter-season-8-cast.jpg|Season 8 cast promo Tarjeta-de-cumpleaños-9FIJ00686.jpg Trivia *This is the second season in which the main antagonist is killed by Dexter in front of people close to him that are unaware of his secret - the first season been Season Six, were Debra witnesses him killing Travis Marshall. *This is the third season in which Dexter takes another person as his apprentice or accomplice, the first been Season Three in which Dexter partnered with Miguel Prado and Season Five in which Dexter taught Lumen Pierce how to express and control her Dark Passenger. This season, Zach Hamilton becomes his first actual apprentice in all the sense of the word as Dexter teached him Harry's Code, unfortunately Zach is killed by Oliver Saxon. *This is the second season in which the main antagonist kills someone close to Dexter while Dexter himself is completely unaware of it, the first season been Season Four in which Arthur Mitchell kills Rita. References Category:Seasons